Talk:Imperial City
This is a faulty redirect. It redirects from Imperial City on the Selene page. TylerDamion 00:45, 23 January 2008 (UTC) *Fixed. --Danik Kreldin 00:54, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Imperial City is on Selene though. Corus is Imperial Center. It would probably be best just to destroy this page because AFAIK, Imperial City isn't anything on Coruscant --Korolov 01:48, 23 January 2008 (UTC) *Imperial City for the Imperial City on Selene. After the Empire conquered Coruscant back in 2006, Coruscant's name was changed to Imperial Center as expected with an Imperial reconquest. I assume that "Corus" was also changed to Imperial City like it was during the original Imperial reign. "Corus" has always been very weird to me, anyway... makes no sense. It's always been Galactic City or Imperial City. Now on Imperial Center, none of the rooms reflect "Corus City" like it used to, now that it's been reconquered. --Danik Kreldin 02:35, 23 January 2008 (UTC) **Can't we just drop Imperial City. IMHO the planet and city should have one name. Imperial City, Imperial Center is quite redundant I think. The rooms are all Imperial Center: Coruscant now and Coruscant is just there because that is the name of the planet object. I was looking over the Wookieepedia entry and it mentions Imperial City as well but gives no information on why it is called that and several times refers to the city as Imperial center. --Korolov 03:21, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ***http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_City Galactic City was also called Imperial City under the Galactic Empire and New Republic City under the New Republic with the city remaining the same much in structure and style as millennia earlier. Although technically applying to all of Coruscant, in common usage its name seems to have referred to the Senate, Temple and Ambassadorial Districts—the areas of the planet which housed the Senate Building, the Jedi Temple, the Republic Executive Building, the Presidential Palace, and other main organs of the Republic government. This is further backed up by official sources. In Essential Guide to Planets and Moons, page 63, "The essence of Coruscant is Imperial City. Built on an eons-old battlefield...the metropolis ist he shining glory on a planet filled with wonders." It goes on to say "Coruscant, temporarily renamed Imperial Center..." This is the same case in all other official sources, such as Coruscant and the Core Worlds: "Most of the planet's population is concentrated around the equator and in Imperial City". During the Galactic Republic, the planet was called Coruscant. But the city was called Galactic City (or Republic City, depending on the time era/source). When the Empire came to power, the planet was Imperial-ized. Coruscant became Imperial Center, and Galactic City became Imperial City. Heck, Imperial City even had its own mayor (http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Trey_Duna). On the Coruscant page on Wookieepedia: "The actual planet-wide city of Coruscant was known as Galactic City, Republic City, Coruscant City or the City of Spires under the Galactic Republic, Imperial City during the rule of the Galactic Empire, and New Republic City under the New Republic, and later Yuuzhan'tar when the planet was under Yuuzhan Vong control" This same situation applied on SW1, as well. Coruscant was the planet during the NR rule, but for some reason the MUSH decided to name the city "Corus City". But in canon, the NR named it New Republic City. In canon, the city was Imperial City during Imperial rule. --Danik Kreldin 04:13, 23 January 2008 (UTC) **Also in Coruscant and the Core Worlds: "Emperor Palpatine did much more to Coruscant than renaming it Imperial Center (and applying the associated labels Imperial City and the Imperial Palace)..." --Danik Kreldin 04:17, 23 January 2008 (UTC) *** I still think it is clunky and unwieldy, Imperial city could be a localized term to refer to the government district. --Korolov *Whatever, I have to agree with Korolov here it is clunky. I can see the evidence for the Imperial City to be on Coruscant which we call the Imperial Center, that is great. However, we called the city on Selene Imperial City as well, naturally it served as our capital for awhile: that didn't happen in SW EU. Here is the problem, the big one. I got to this page by clicking on the points of interest link on the planet Selene page. So this particular page should be about Imperial City: Selene and not Imperial City: Imperial Center. For the Imperial City on 'scant, I'd just call it an Imperial Center page and make a clever remark that is UNLINKED saying like this: "The Imperial Center or Coruscant has a planet-wide city scape commonly referred to during Palpatine's rule as Imperial City." I think most of us on SW1 that I've ever RP'ed with have stuck to calling it Corsuca City, just Coruscant, or Imperial Center which implies the term is synonymous with city. TylerDamion 05:54, 23 January 2008 (UTC) **Well, is it clunky that New York City is in New York but sometimes New York City is just referred to as New York? I think it's a rather silly argument. It's the same situation with Imperial Center. Imperial Center is the planet and Imperial City is the city on that planet. It just so happens that the city is planet-spanning. However, the problem comes in that at the time Coruscant/Imperial Center was created in the 90s by Zahn and other EU authors, Imperial City was -not- planet-spanning, but rather just on one continent. It was the largest city on the planet, essentially the capital. I can understand the problem that arises with that. However, the name stuck even when it became realized that there was only one city, and that city covered the entire planet. When Selene's city was named Imperial City, I thought it was because it had become the capital of the Empire. Sort of like where ever the capital is, it becomes Imperial City. Furthermore, I don't see why it can't be called Coruscant/Corusca City and Imperial Center/Imperial City at the same time. I mean, do you really think NRites are going to call it Imperial Center? Most likely most citizens are going to stick to calling it what they know it as best. But I would imagine (and hope) that most Imperials call it Imperial Center. --Danik Kreldin 06:26, 23 January 2008 (UTC)